clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
MascBots
MascBots are robots invented by Gary the Gadget Guy, created for use at the 10th Anniversary Party. They are robotic versions of various mascots, serving as informants at various rooms. Each gives a small description of the room, as well as personal commentary from the character the bot is based off of. On the third week of the Anniversary Party, the MascBots started malfunctioning, and their regular descriptions of rooms were filled with random capitalized letters, as well as static sound effects, and computing errors. As result of this, their "eyes" turned black, their pupils turned green, and an antenna was added to the side of their heads. Aunt Arctic Bot The Aunt Arctic Bot is located at the Dock, which returns from Camp Penguin. The robot is placed by some trees, near the path to the Town. Regular: "Welcome to Camp Penguin everyone! Enjoy a fish burger picnic at this lovely outdoor grill from the Camp Party of 2007." Malfunctioned: "WelcOME to Camp Penguin. EnJoy a FisH burgEr pICnic aT tHe CaMP PArtY oF 2007…**ZOT**. Compile ERROR!!: COULD NOT FIND CP2015 MODULE((!:[]__ RESTART TO RECOVER" Cadence Bot The Cadence Bot is located at the Ski Village, which returns from the Music Jam 2011. The robot is placed next to the Casa Fiesta building. Regular: "This Music Jam 2011 room is a wicked place to start your career. Grab an instrument and play for the crowds outside the Casa Fiesta!" Malfunctioned: "ThiS MuSIC JaM 2011 rooM is wICKed. (evaluating “wicked”. Set $self to true) Grab an insStruMeNt and plaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **CLICK** world}" Dot Bot The Dot Bot is located at the Cove, which returns from the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. The robot is placed next to the large pineapple and lemon lifeguard chair. Regular: "The Temple of Fruit was all about feeding fruit to a hungry volcano. And the reward? Smoothie Smash! You might not have even noticed me at this party. I was testing my lemon costume." Malfunctioned: "The TeMple of Fruit was all aBout feeding fruit to a hUngry volcano. And the *BEEeeep*... ;;Error text = Null object reference. unrecoverable error. have a nice day." Gary Bot The Gary Bot is located at the Mine Shack, which returns from Pi Day. The robot is placed next to the School, replacing a table with pies. Regular: "This is where we celebrated Pi Day 2015. While math is exciting on its own, we supplied pie to enhance the experience! What is your favorite kind of pie? Apple, peach, or 3.14?" Malfunctioned: "ThIs is whEre we cElebraTed Pi DAy 2015. And whiLe *BEEEEP* maTh is already eXciting.... *BZzzzzzttttt* ....... g:/>dir /p no file found sorry dave sorry dave retry retry command reboot" PH Bot The PH Bot is located at the Snow Forts, which returns from the Puffle Party 2010. The robot is placed in front of the pink puffle's fort. Regular: "G'day mate! Can ya guess why this is a favorite room of mine? Right-o, it's all the puffles. They love a good snowball fight!" Malfunctioned: "G'day maTe! Can ya gUess why this is a faVourite room of miNe? RiGht-o, it's becauSe of... *Diinngg? DIIInnngggg* ;;......error 530 unexpected error please call manufacturer *BZZZZTTT*" Rockhopper Bot The Rockhopper Bot is located at the Forest, which returns from the Island Adventure Party 2010. The robot is placed next to the tree hut. Regular: "Y'arrr, this spot be close to me heart. A wee inlet to toss off ye boots and rest yer sea-soaked toes. Island Adventure 2010 they called it, and it be a sweet adventure indeed." Malfunctioned: "Yarrr, this be a spot closE to me heaRt. A wee inlet to toss off yer *BZZZBBZZTT* BoOts and rEst yer *Beeeoooooooppp* corrupt file cortex.exe (err 2085: uh oh) *BZZZzzzztt*" Rookie Bot The Rookie Bot is located at the Plaza, which returns from Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam. The robot is placed south of the Pizza Parlor, replacing lifting bars. Regular: "The 2013 Summer Jam was totally tubular! Or maybe circular? Either way, enjoy the sand and surf from this hot party!" Malfunctioned: "The 2013 Summer Jaaam was totally tubular! ((Goto END. END!@)) EnJoY tHE sanD…DANGER DANGER! *ZZT* **BZORT**" Sensei Bot The Sensei Bot is located at the Beach, which returns from the Adventure Party. The robot is placed by some bushes, opposite the shoreline. Regular: "I feel a great calmness here. Originating from the 2009 Adventure Party, this peaceful place teems with life. Perhaps I should journey from the Dojo more often... such discovery is food for the spirit." Malfunctioned: "I feel a grEat calmnEss here. OrigiNating from tHe 2009 AdVenture ParTy *BZZZzzzzztttt* ;;error 392 erasing the contents of sensei.cfg" Other Meggbot During the course of the 10th Anniversary Party, there is a robot themed after Megg, which will "post" on the What's New Blog in place of her during the anniversary. The Meggbot does not appear in-game and did not begin to malfunction during the third week of the party, unlike the other MascBots. She started to malfunction the day before the end of the 10th Anniversary Party in a blog post. Malfunctioned: A pic of the white board accidentally got published and the more we heard kids get excited about this mySterIOus "Operation Blackout", the mOre we knEw... BRRRAaaP? ;;......error 530 unexpected error please call manufacturer BZZZZTTT. Trivia *According to Gary in issue #519 of the Club Penguin Times, the robots are programmed to have the same personality of the characters they represent, and are also in "near-perfect version 2999". Gallery Regular Character dialogue Aunt Arctic Bot.png|Aunt Arctic Bot Cadence Bot.png|Cadence Bot Dot Bot.png|Dot Bot Gary Bot.png|Gary Bot PH Bot.png|PH Bot Rockhopper Bot.png|Rockhopper Bot Rookie Bot.png|Rookie Bot Sensei Bot.png|Sensei Bot Sprites Aunt Arctic Bot sprite.png|Aunt Arctic Bot Cadence Bot sprite.png|Cadence Bot Dot Bot sprite.png|Dot Bot Gary Bot sprite.png|Gary Bot PH Bot sprite.png|PH Bot Rockhopper Bot sprite.png|Rockhopper Bot Rookie Bot sprite.png|Rookie Bot Sensei Bot sprite.png|Sensei Bot Malfunctioned Character dialogue Aunt Arctic Bot malfunctioned.png|Aunt Arctic Bot Cadence Bot malfunctioned.png|Cadence Bot Dot Bot malfunctioned.png|Dot Bot Gary Bot malfunctioned.png|Gary Bot PH Bot malfunctioned.png|PH Bot Rockhopper Bot malfunctioned.png|Rockhopper Bot Rookie Bot malfunctioned.png|Rookie Bot Sensei Bot malfunctioned.png|Sensei Bot Sprites Aunt Arctic Bot malfunctioned sprite.png|Aunt Arctic Bot Cadence Bot malfunctioned sprite.png|Cadence Bot Dot Bot malfunctioned sprite.png|Dot Bot Gary Bot malfunctioned sprite.png|Gary Bot PH Bot malfunctioned sprite.png|PH Bot Rockhopper Bot malfunctioned sprite.png|Rockhopper Bot Rookie Bot malfunctioned sprite.png|Rookie Bot Sensei Bot malfunctioned sprite.png|Sensei Bot Other Meggbot.png|Meggbot MascBots blueprints.png|A blueprint for MascBots, as seen in issue 519 of the Club Penguin Times See also *List of Gary's Inventions *Test Robots Category:10th Anniversary Party Category:Robots Category:Gary's inventions